happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/Internet episodes
These are goofs that appear in the Internet series of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. Internet Season 1 Spin Fun Knowin' Ya Spin.jpg|Cuddles with white cheeks, and Giggles doesn't show buckteeth while her mouth is closed. (Original version only) Giggles purple ear S1E1.jpg|Giggles' ears are purple. SFKY 14.PNG|Giggles lacks buckteeth and her face marking when she dies. Cuddles shredded by helicopter S1E1.png|Cuddles' arms can be seen flying out of the jet, even though they were torn off on the Merry-Go-Around. LumpyBeforeTired2.png|Cuddles's arms arn't visible until it stops spinning. Toothy broken back S1E1.png|Toothy's hair is gone, and his tail is not visible. House Warming Housewarming Treehouse catch fire.PNG|Petunia isn't shown in the house when it gets set on fire. Okaybutnot.png|Petunia with the incorrect amount of fingers. Housewarming Bucket kick4.PNG|Despite the landscape being destroyed after kicking the bucket of petrol,... Housewarming I have no choice.PNG|...everything is normal in the next shot. Housewarming Petunia+Handy.PNG|Handy's mysterious arm extension. Helping Helps Gigglescrutches.png|Bandage on right leg... Gigglestriestorun.png|...now left leg... Helping Helps.jpg|...then right again. Also in this scene, the Pacman shaped pupil on her right eye is facing the wrong way. Replacementhead.png|Splendid's tail and belly marking are missing. Goof4.PNG|Two goofs here: 1. Splendid's tail and patagiums (skin flaps) are missing. 2. Splendid's arms are longer than they actually are. Goof8.PNG|Different blood colors. Crazy Ant-ics Crazy Antics.jpg|No sign of The Ants in this shot. Crazyantics Ent fire npc sniffles ignite 2.PNG|...or this one Crazyantics dead Sniffles.PNG|Orange blood. Havin' A Ball Havin' A Ball Cub ball3.PNG|Cub's eyes facing away from each other. Havin' A Ball Lumpy.PNG|The crushed remains of Cub are the same size as Pop's remains. Vlcsnap-00003.jpg|Blood mysteriously floating in the air. Havin' A Ball Cub downciff1.PNG|No cliff in this shot... Havin' A Ball MEDVAC HELI crash.PNG|...until the helicopter crashes. Water You Wading For Piranhaseatcuddles.png|Cuddles missing his cheek markings. Water You Wading For Cuddles dead.PNG|Red-orange blood. Water You Wading For Cuddles crush2.PNG|The alligator bite on the land is gone. No_wounds_.3..png|Cuddles has no wounds on his body... Water_You_Wading_For_Cuddles_injure_.PNG|...but does immediately in the next scene. Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nuttin' Wrong with Candy Nutty DAT ASS.PNG|Nutty missing his tail. Untitled.png|Candy can't flow out of the machine, since the machine is laying completely flat on the ground. Indexnutty.jpg|How is it possible to give a smile if your whole mouth is wrapped around that treat? Wheelin' and Dealin' ~Happy Tree Friends - 8 - Wheelin and Dealin.png|Shifty is missing his fedora, and Handy magically has arms. Wheelin' and Dealin'.jpg|The steering wheel on Lumpy's car is black... Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|...but it has stripes once the race starts. Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg|Shifty missing his left arm. Wheelin' And Dealin startup area.jpg|Handy missing his arms. eyeineye.png|Lifty has another eye encased in his eye. Pitchin' Impossible Pitchin' Impossible dead.PNG|The wall looks like it crashes down on Petunia's body... 3-htf-pitchin-impossible.jpg|...but instead, her head was chopped off. Also, there are different blood colors here. Pitchin'_Impossible_Petunia_and_Lumpy.png|Petunia without her eyelashes. Twoprongs.png|Lumpy's antlers having two prongs instead of three too many fingers.png|Lumpy with four fingers and a thumb. Yas.png|The shadow on the wall has just one bottle instead of three. Lazy animators! Goof14.jpg|In the remastered version, Lifty and Shifty are listed instead of Petunia. Stayin' Alive Stayin' Alive 45.PNG|Shouldn't the flesh on that fence be burned as well? ~09-Stayin' Alive.png|Disco Bear with a layering error where he has an extra pair of arms. Treasure Those Idol Moments Indextoothycursedidol.jpg|Toothy is missing his tail. TTIM 16.PNG|Drops a pink shovel... TTIM 19.PNG|...not there anymore. Chip Off the Ol' Block COtOB 18.PNG|Cub loses his fingers on his right hand... COtOB 21.PNG|...but at the end of the episode, the fingers on his right hand are still there. Indexpopoff.jpg|Pipe on... Imagesoff.jpg|...pipe off... Nuttin' but the Tooth NBTT 8.PNG|Nutty missing his philtrum. NBTT 12.PNG|Nutty missing his head marking, and his candy apple. NBTT 21.PNG|Toothy drills a hole on the back of this chair... (see photo after the next) NBTT 25.PNG|The string was only tied to the rotten tooth... NBTT 29.PNG|...but the hole on the chair is gone at the end. ...so how could all the other teeth get pulled out? Hide and Seek 3-htf-hide-and-seek.jpg|Petunia missing her eyelashes...once again. HaS 12.PNG|Flippy missing his dog tags. HaS 20.PNG|Toothy with standard buckteeth. HaS 28.PNG|Flaky missing her quills. HaS 36.PNG|Petunia raised her left arm... HaS 38.PNG|...but her right arm is raised when she grabs the grenade. Whose Line Is It Anyway? Happy Tree Friends - Whose Line Is It Anyway Ep|Russell vanishes... 4234324.png|...then reappears with his legs gone. Pleaaase.png|Cut on upper lip... Balance.png|...gone before death. (also, he is missing his tail for the entirety of the episode) Boo Do You Think You Are? Slicedinhalf.png|Giggles' buckteeth become gapped after she is sliced. Her head marking and nose are also apart. Indexgigflaky.jpg|Giggles' body sliced in half, but her optical nerves aren't affected 394715.2.3.jpg|Two dead bodies gone in a mysteriously shrunken cart. That counts as two. Mime and Mime Again Differentbloodcolors.png|Red blood coming from fan, orange blood on bed... 3-htf-mime-and-mime-again.jpg|...and on ground and wall but mysteriously, none gets on Mime. ~11 - Mime And Mime Again.png|Mouth somehow gets through bandages. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-57-800.jpg|Toothy with a pupil layed over his squinted eye. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-27-771.jpg|A small desk fan on a counter... Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-58-592.jpg|...that grows in size as Toothy gets killed. You're Bakin' Me Crazy Bandicam 2014-07-22 06-21-05-173.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Intact eyes.png|There is no way her eyeballs would be intact. Tongue Twister Trouble Skatingtrouble.png|Sniffles has a scarf... ~18 - Tongue Twister Trouble.png|...but it's not visible when he slides into the ice... Frozen.png|...then it suddenly reappears when he resubmerges. Meat Me for Lunch Meat.jpg|Lifty holds a set of ribs and a steak, while Shifty holds two steaks, a stick of ham, and the sausage chain... Meat Me for Lunch.jpg|...but in this close-up, the steak Lifty was holding has been replaced with another set of ribs, while Shifty is shown holding a third steak. Crashthroughthedoor.png|Lifty wasn't holding the sausage chain, so he shouldn't have been pulled back. Happy Tree Friends Meat Me For Lunch.jpg|Lifty missing his tail (possibly sliced off). Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 10-21 PM).png|Shifty flew into the meat grinder tail first... Grossy.jpg|...but his eyes come out first. Thumb150-happy tree meat.jpg|Petunia with her buckteeth apart. Sweet Ride Sweetdeath.png|How did Cuddles' brain end up in his jawline? ~23 - Sweet Ride.png|Blood mysteriously layered over his body. Goof6.png|Cuddles without his tuft of hair. Goof7.png|Nutty's face should be visible through that hole. Dislocatedhand.png|Cuddles' dislocated hand (fixed in HD version). Evilnutty.png|Nutty's split lip and nose are dislocated, and his buckteeth are missing. It's a Snap Goof10.PNG|Lumpy with one antler, bearing two prongs instead of three. still too many fingers.png|Splendid with four fingers and a thumb. No deflation.png|Cub's ball should be deflating. Off the Hook ~23 - Off The Hook.png|Electric eels don't live in the ocean, and Russell has feet despite being an amputee. Goof2.png|Russell's pupil layed over his eyelid. Also, if that's his eyelid, what is the hook attached to? Goof3.PNG|Lumpy with Pac-Man shaped pupils. Also, Russell's eye lid goes all the way around his eye leaving no place for his optic nerve. Goof2.png|Russell lays on this side of the mine... Cursedidolfish.jpg|...yet the items fly right next to and behind Lumpy. Spare Me Happy Tree Friends 043-handy.jpg|Handy drinks with a straw,... Vlcsnap-00001.jpg|...but when it lands in his eye, the straw is gone. SparMe 10.jpg|Sniffles' teeth magically moved further up his snout. SparMe 12.jpg|Head on right hand... SparMe 15.jpg|...now head on left when he turns around. Armgoof.png|Sniffles' arm on his cheek. Not the last time this happens to him either. Snow What? That's What! ~Happy Tree Friends-15-Snow what That's what!.png|Petunia's tail, considering its size, should be visible in the snow Indexsnow.jpg|Lumpy's antlers are too small and have only two prongs. facing backwards.png|Cro-Marmot is facing backwards... facing forward.png|...now he's facing forwards... facing backwards again.png|...and backwards again. This Is Your Knife ThisKnife 13.jpg|Even though Cuddles' face got slashed off, his nose is still on his face. ~13-This Is Your Knife.png|Flippy sitting on nothing (this was later fixed). Happy Trails Pt. 1 Htf-Happy-Trails-1.gif|Cuddles with paw prints instead of his slippers. Happy-trails.png|Giggles, Toothy, Sniffles, and Mime are now Generic Tree Friends. Imageshappy.jpg|Toothy without his tail. (He might have lost it when he fell out, though) He also has normal buckteeth. Internet Season 2 Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark ~28 - Happy Trails Pt. 2 - Jumping the Shark.png|Only six figures instead of seven. Except Lumpy, all resemble the same shape Rocket Outside.jpg|Sniffles missing his tail Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h30m03s141.png|Stars on the shaded part of the moon. 2ndTrails22.png|Lumpy is clearly shown holding the steering wheel here... 2ndTrails26.png|...but now Sniffles has it. Though it could be a spare. 2ndTrails25.png|The rocket flies past Mars... 2ndTrails27.png|...but in order for the rocket to reach the sun, it had to go the other way. 2ndTrails18.png|Flippy missing his left hand. Also, there's no possible way for Lumpy to put on that helmet. Eye Candy Indextree.jpg|Toothy has normal buckteeth for the entirety of the episode ImagesCAKCS16V.jpg|One optical nerve is so much shorter than the other Rink Hijinks Rink hijinks 0.png|Disco Bear doesn't get pierced by Flaky's quills after shoving her RH8.png|None of Flaky's quills hit Lumpy RH16.png|Neither the claw or Lumpy's torso are visible through the machine. Also, the sides of the machine are clearly not glass... RH17.png|...but now they are. 1) Now Lumpy is missing his hands. 2) That hole in the machine should be bigger due to Lumpy's antlers. HTF - Rink Hijinks 10.png|Lumpy with an extra heart in his chest. RH19.png|The same model of handless Lumpy, except now dead. Flippin' Burgers Tumblr msd7l5pV6G1rtrhgao1 500.png|The infamous arm-on-cheek goof. Flippy fliipping a table - Flipception.jpg|Flippy flings these fries into the air... ~31-Flippin Burgers.png|...then they don't fall until after the killing. Also, Petunia looks too far away from the grill, and the stripes on her tail are missing. Get Whale Soon Lumpy and Russell.png|So they have light without a fire... 18GWS.png|...so why is it when Lumpy blows out the flame... Indexget.jpg|...it goes pitch black? Indexlumpyrussell.jpg|How can they see the blowhole if they are in the stomach? Snip Snip Hooray! Snip snip horray 88998.PNG|This is the only time we'll see Cub with this hair. Even though we do see him without his beenie. ImageSSH.jpg|First, no cord... SSHuhoh.jpg|...then there's a cord,... Imageyuckies.jpg|...and no cord again. One tongue... Imageyuka.jpg|...two tongues? ImageSSH8.jpg|Pop cuts off Cub's left ear... Indexcub.jpg|...but its his right ear that's bandaged. SnipSnip3.png|Why is Pop's mouth so down like that? (Only the Classics Remastered version) Eyes Cold Lemonade ~Eyes Cold Lemonade.png|Giggles without her face marking. EyesColdLemonade.jpg|Petunia without eyelashes. Happy-tree-friends-eyes-cold-lemonade 1 imagenGrande.jpg|Red lemon juice (or is that blood?) Goof3ecl.PNG|Petunia without her tail. ECL27.png|In the remastered version, Petunia's body is missing in this shot. Mqdefault.jpg|Both halves of the eye have pupils. Milkin' It Milkin 2.jpg|The cow is upside-down when Lifty and Shifty toss it in... Milkin 8.jpg|...now its standing upright when the duo escape. Drag.png|Lumpy leavs a trail of blood here... Balloon Holder.png|...the trail of blood suddenly disappears. What the hell!.PNG|Did the animators really do this just because it only appears for a split second? Out of Sight, Out of Mime Candy plz.jpg|Door right there... Rats.jpg|...then there's no door. Class Act School.PNG|Three steps to the entrance... Singing around the fire.PNG|...two steps now. Cuddles needs mole helps and handy broken leg.png|Despite the... Bored.png|...many injuries... Handy with no legs.PNG|...these characters... Userbox Sniffles.jpg|...have suffered... Singing around the fire.PNG|...they all look fine when they start singing. Also, Handy has arms. ClassActToothy.jpg|Once again, Toothy has normal buckteeth Class Act.gif|The ornaments on Cuddles' costume... Imagecuddleschrisrmas.jpg|...they're possessed!! And it's not even Halloween! Face of .jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. new hat.png|Think Blurbs are pointless? Well this one points something out. The Way You Make Me Wheel Wheel 8.jpg|All that blood, and that nasty cut... Twymmw2.PNG|are now all gone. Wheel 21.jpg|Eyes get popped off... Wheel 22.jpg|so how are they on the tire? Twymmw3.PNG|I thought Happy Tree Friends only had four fingers? Better Off Bread Giggleshappili.jpg|Giggles missing her eyelashes. Toothypointing.png|Toothy with standard buckteeth. Better Off Bread 6.PNG|If this is a ship, where's the ocean? I Get a Trick Out of You Trick 1024x768.jpg|Cuddles sawed in half, but his intestines are still in one piece. I guess Lumpy's magic trick worked! Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png|Toothy once again has regular buckteeth ghosthead.png|Cuddles' head passes through the wall of the box... nohole.png|...but there is clearly no hole for his head to go through. Shard at Work Shard 4.jpg|Handy missing one of his eyes. Shard.jpg|Handy has a tail thats unusually smaller. Shard 5.jpg|No cuts on the mouth... Shard 6.jpg|...then there are cuts. Water Way to Go Water 20.jpg|Motor/engine of the boat isn't visible... Pop boat motor goof.PNG|... until he's on the boat. WWtG background shadow character disappear.PNG|Also, the two shadow character disappears very briefly. Water 19.jpg|Pop with round pupil. AKA Lumpy's eye. It remains for the rest of the episode. Out on a Limb cresentmoonstars.jpg|There shouldn't be stars in the moon's shaded area inaccurate fingers.png|One hand has four fingers, one has five. Keepin' it Reel Keepin 8.jpg|Mime with a normal face... Keepin 11.jpg|...but has his Halloween costume when he dies, and his ears are gone as well. FlippyGolpeandoACuddlesConFlaky.jpg|Quills on Cuddles when clubbed,... Keepin 17.jpg|...but gone when laying dead. animation_error_much__by_htflover777-d4rusby.png|Flippy has four hands and his mouth is upside-down A Hard Act to Swallow Swallow.jpg|Sniffles is shown chewing, but there's no bite mark on his slice of bread. Teeth.png|There is no tape on Sniffles' glasses before his teeth are broken. Swallow 18.jpg|Despite the Ants destroying his teeth... Swallow 24.jpg|...they're back to normal when he dies. Also, the nail holding down his tail is missing. A hard act to swallow.png|Sniffles' pupils layered over his glasses. strugglingerrors.png|Some goofs present before Sniffles' death. From left: Arm on face, a segment of skin separated from his body, a nail on his arm layered over his head, half his mouth is missing. layeringproblems.png|Sniffles' snout is layered under some of the nails (fixed in remastered version). pupilerror.png|This ant's pupils are nearly invisible as the scene (fixed in remastered version). Let It Slide 1LIS.png|4 slides, only three reach the bottom... 2LIS.png|and now there's only 2 slides. 24LIS.png|The way Giggles' bow usually is... 26LIS.png|but not like this. 50LIS.png|Flaky's quills go through the slide... 61LIS.png|...now they're gone. Icy You What Is Happening With Nutty's Eyes!.jpg|Probably the strangest goof in the entire show: Nutty's pupils appear even though his eyes aren't open all the way. Huh??.jpg|Lazy eye on left (also layered over his fur)... Goody.jpg|...now on the right for the rest of the episode. Nutty injury.png|Nutty is clearly not fat... Nutty fat.png|...now he is fat Untitledlumpy's job in icy you.JPG|Lumpy's left arm looks lower than usual. abdominalerrors.png|Some goofs involving Nutty's abdominal marking. From left: Marking on back, arm inside marking, two markings instead of one. Piercedfat.png|Nutty with two abdominal markings. IY15.png|Nutty is shown holding this much candy... IY16.png|...but when he drops them onto the floor, about half the candy he's holding vanishes. Remains to be Seen Aphuhdfihufvhufg.png|Missing skin on right side... Aztdstcmhvgm.png|...now missing on left side. 235px-Remains to be Seen.jpg|The group at the beginning consist of Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Sniffles, and Russell... Actggfhgfh.png|1) ...then Mime (under the front of the truck) appears out of nowhere. 2) Also, the truck impacts the right part of his head... 3) When Flippy crashes into everyone, they are on the road, but the location then changes to the forest. moutherror.png|1)...but it's the left side that is missing flesh. 2) The coloring of his mouth gets dislocated (remastered version) 3) Despite being killed at the same time as the others, Mime is already reduced to a skeleton HTF Undead.jpg|Viking helmet is missing right horn... 129px-Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|...now it's the left horn that's missing. Remains to be seen 3.jpg|Handy's tail mysteriously attached to his back instead of his lower body. Remainsblurb-0.png|This Blurb bubble spells "lose", when it should be the word "closed". armsintact.png|Despite having his left arm ripped off, Lumpy is shown with both arms as he runs into the shed. leftarm.png|Lumpy with his left arm which, again, he previously lost to Flippy Meh error as alwatz.png|Flippy's eyelids are layered above the radioactive goo. Hello Dolly Petunia on a stroll!.PNG|Only two trees shown here... Was it Petunia's fault.PNG|...then there's many more. Petunia in bed.png|Petunia without her necklace and tail (debatable; the former may have been removed and the latter hidden in the blanket) Stealing the Spotlight 64STS.png|Two nails in the cup, and 16 nails on Cub... 68STS.png|in the next shot, many more nails in the cup, and only 3 on Cub. (And this all happened in between shots!) 75STS.png|1. The fence is as high as their heads... 2. The boards are pointed and separated... 76STS.png|1...,but the fence is now as high as their chests. 2...now the boards are together and rounded. 98STS.png|The bandages on Cub are gone, and his loose tooth is now fixed. 24STS.png|Tooth shape when it first fell out. 25STS.png|Tooth shape when Pop picks it up. 97STS.png|Shifty with an extra set of ears (on his fedora). Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! Nailfoot.jpg|Flaky's quills are missing twowigglyarms.png|Flaky with two stretched arms instead of one Screen Shot 2013-01-20 at 4.34.42 PM.png|The nail protruding through Flaky's foot is not seen. Blind Date Date 13.jpg|Lumpy's arms are missing Date 22.jpg|Once again, Lumpy's arms are missing......and his antlers switch positions(as a common goof) losesfoot.png|Lumpy's foot rips off... Date 24.jpg|...but was able to walk all the way to Giggles' front door Suck It Up fallingover.png|Sniffles missing his tail blurbgoof.png|Something the Blurb version pointed out Disfigurement.png|There is a crack on Sniffles' glasses... Notcrackedglasses.png|...now the crack is inexplicably gone. Floatingvacuum.jpeg|Now the vacuum is floating in mid-air? From A to Zoo digestedskunk.jpg|Petunia loses the dart in her eye... Deaths.png|...but has it again on the bus upantlers.png|Both Lumpy's antlers point upwards Baboonwithglasses.png|The Baboon's hand briefly turns blue Lumpy holding Petunia's hand.png|Lumpy "holding" Petunia's hand. Pickmeup.png|The hole on this fence is this small... Impaled.jpg|...and judging by the size of this rhino's horn... Bleh.jpg|...the hole on the fence should've gotten bigger, but it didn't. Also, Toothy peeked into the hole with his right eye, so the horn should've impaled his eye, not his forehead. smallertail.png|Toothy's tail is smaller than usual (almost like Russell's tail). Hornhead.png|The rhino horn is clean... bloodyhorn.png|...but then is suddenly covered in blood before it's pulled out of Toothy's head. Whataday.png|Lumpy covered in blood... Woo.png|...but the blood on his body disappears... Checkonthestudents.png|...and then reappears. armdetached.png|Flaky's right arm is detached from her body. Internet Season 3 Read 'em and Weep Book Sale.png|Toothy is missing his legs in this shot. Also, on the left, there are three books standing up... Cub like fairy tales.png|...Cub picks one of them up... Three books.png|...but just before Pop looks over to the dollar sign, there are again three books standing up. 1RaW.png|Those pictures on the wall change their position... Cub can't sleep.PNG|...they must be possessed! Window Closed.png|Window next to Cub's bed is closed... Window open.png|...now it's very clearly open. Vomit on hat.png|Pop has vomit on his hat... Vomit gone.png|...now it's perfectly clean. missing tail muscles.png|Petunia's tail bone and muscles are missing (though they might have been ripped off too). Tentacles.png|Two tentacles grab Petunia... Hqdefault.jpg|...but only one is shown pulling her out. Also, she has fur on her foot, despite losing it from the waist down 3RaW.png|There is no vase as he lets Lumpy in... 4RaW.png|...but appears when he needs it. Can't Stop Coffin HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 1.png|How could he have landed in the coffin if it was closed? And who buries an empty coffin? Fallingintohole.png|The grave that Cuddles falls into is next to a fence... IMG 20131030 204132.jpg|...now it's in the middle of the field when Lumpy ties the hose. (The Blurb also mentions this) HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 3.png|1. Cuddles leaves scratch marks all over the lid of the coffin... HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 9.png|2. Half the coffin is destroyed by the tire of Lumpy's truck... HTF Moments - Cuddles have problem with coffin (S03 E56) 11.png|3. Now the scratches are gone, and the coffin is completely intact (also mentioned in the Blurb). We're Scrooged! Cane in hand.png|Mole has his cane in his hand... Cane on ground.png|...Now it's on the ground. Facing Lumpy.png|The teeth are facing Lumpy... Facing Toothy.png|...now they're facing Toothy. bloodeye.png|Cuddles has blood over his eyelids... cleaneyes.jpg|...now his eyelids are clean. A Sucker for Love Impos-bubble.png|The glass should have made this bubble impossible to make. Rwrttuyh.png|The lollipop on Nutty's face is missing. lolipopgoof.gif|(GIF Image) The small all-day sucker and the big swirly lollipop changed places two times. Just Desert Stubby antlers.png|A tornado cannot do this. Vulture attack.png|Vultures do not feast on the living. Also, Lumpy is half buried in the sand when attacked... Lower half eaten.png|...but it was his lower half that was eaten. Mirageatnight.png|Stars in the shaded part of the moon. Peas in a Pod Peas1.PNG|Giggles is listed to appear, but Petunia appears instead. Peas_In_A_Pod.png|The Pod-Lumpy in the back is missing its antenna. InAPod107.png|In the classics remastered version, Toothy's dead body lies to the right of his organs... InAPod108.png|...but it disappears soon. perspective screw.png|The Pod-Lumpy on the bicycle should be layered over the one on fire. Wrath of Con Wrath_of_Con_3a.png|Toothy's ears burst... Earhealingfire.png|...but they appear normal when he is set on fire... Bigfatmess.png|...and then back to ruptured just before his death. Buildingthins.png|Sniffles is missing when the building gets damaged... Condestroyed.png|...and is also missing when the building gets destroyed by Splendid. All Flocked Up S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 23.png|Lumpy's brain is bigger than usual. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 10.png|No bone is seen through Lumpy's snout. S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 9.png|Lumpy inherits a human trait here. Something Fishy S3E9 Greetings!.png|The characters with 5 fingers again (this may have been intentional, as they need that amount of fingers to perform this salute correctly). S3E9 Noeyesnoears.png|Sniffles missing his eyes, and Mime missing his fake ears. S3E9 Russell confused.png|The bowl is too small to fit over Russell's head... S3E9 Russell and his piranha.png|...now it's the right size? S3E9 Flaky wash her hands.PNG|No blood in the water... S3E9 SF Flaky and Piranha.png|...still no blood... S3E9 Redwater.png|...now the water's bloody. Swelter Skelter NowThatIsCold.png|It is impossible for fire to freeze, since fire is energy, not matter. LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png|Shifty with the incorrect amount of fingers. longleg.png|Shifty's leg is unusually long (possibly done for cartoonish effect). I Nub You S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png|How did they do this? Most likely someone did it for them. S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png|Handy was the first to knock over the pins... S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Petunia.png|...so he should have been crushed first. A Bit of a Pickle Police Lumpy.PNG|Its impossible for Lumpy to put on that helmet due to his antlers. Meet Lammy and Mr Pickels.PNG|Four chairs are visible here... ABOAP21.png|...now only one chair is visible. See You Later, Elevator See You Later, Elevator 4.png|The match is here... See You Later, Elevator 5.png|...now it's gone. See You Later, Elevator 6.png|Sniffles' body is nowhere to be seen. Clause For Concern Clause for Concern The Dogs.png|A star inside the moon. The Chokes on You The Chokes on You 10.png|Lumpy is missing his baker hat... The Chokes on You 12.png|...but wears it again after his hand is stabbed fryerfaraway.png|Lumpy is standing away from the deep-fryer... The_Chokes_on_You_21.png|...but now he's standing next to it The Mole and dead Lumpy.png|The regular doughnuts are on opposite corners of the tray... The_Chokes_on_You_Flaky.png|...now they are lined diagonally with each other Royal Flush Royal_Flush_Playing.png|The chair somehow goes through Flaky's quills. Also, the Cursed Idol and Truffles' hat are in the background... Lunch.png|...but they disappear when Lammy comes back with her sandwiches. Royal_Flush_Poor_Petunia.png|Petunia's eyelashes are gone... yet again! Brake the Cycle Brake_the_Cycle_Truffles.png|How did Lumpy fit that helmet around his antlers? Htf3.png|Why didn't Lumpy's clothes burn off like the rest of him? Random Acts of Silence S3E23 Mime and chair.png|Mime leaves marks on the floor... S3E23 Acts 6.png|...but the marks disappear Acts 18.png|There is no blood staining Flippy's machete Breaking Wind Le Book.png|Part of Splendid's patagium (skin flaps) passes through his arm Breaking Wind Truffles.png|Flaky is not seen clinging by the fence Breaking_Wind_Giggles.png|Giggles and these tools are at the same height from the ground... Breaking Wind 20.png|...but how can the tools fall faster than Giggles when the tornado stops? Breaking Wind 15.png|Like a normal book, shouldn't there at least be some text on the back of this page? All In Vein AinV_Lammy.png|Giggles' face can be seen but the others' not. (They could be facing backwards) TheDarkRoad.png|A star on the shaded part of the moon. AinV_Lumpy_and_Blood.png|The size of the ambulance looks too big. Vampire Lumpy Has No Reflection.png|Both toothbrushes here are facing the same direction. Bottled Up Inside Bottled_Up_Inside.png|The ship in the bottle... Russel's Pirate Ship 3.png|...somehow shrinks Carcrash.png|Russell missing his tail BU_Russell.png|Russell flies into the container head-first... Looks like he is all bottled up.png|...so his feet should have been near the opening No Time Like the Present Present.png|Handy pulling the ribbon should have lifted the box off the ground HTF - No Time Like The Present (S03 E77) 20.png|Handy's likely moist corpse couldn't have been set aflame immediately By The Seat Of Your Pants Before the destruction.PNG|Nutty and Truffles are nowhere to be seen... Htff.png|...but suddenly they are here. Zayats 052.png|Giggles is closest to Flippy... Zayats 053.png|...now Sniffles is the closest. SP_Lumpy_vs._Disco_Bear.png|Disco Bear is missing his left ear Internet Season 4 You're Kraken Me Up starringfeaturing.png|Lumpy has a featuring role even though he also stars in it. Russell should be here instead. Sudden Awakening!.PNG|A rope is connected to this anchor... Russell date.png|...but there's no rope here. OH MY GOD, THAT REALLY HURTS!!!.PNG|Has this boat grown in size or something? KMUP31.png|Lumpy's teeth are in his snout instead of under his snout. All Work and No Play AWNP_Lammy_before_injury.png|The straight bar... AWNP_Lammy's_injury.png|...suddenly becomes bent. All_Work_Lumpy_and_dead_Nutty.png|There is no blood on the barrier. Pipehead.png|Lumpy turns Lammy's "antler" down... Lammy with shards.png|...but it appears someone turned it back up. Buns of Steal Buns of Steal 10.png|Lifty impales his right foot... Buns of Steal 12.png|...but now his left foot is affected. Buns of Steal 4.png|The Mole wears a hat in this scene... Buns-of-Steal-Sneek-2-680x382.jpg|...but not in the sneak peek. BOS_DEad_Shifty.png|Just to point this out; the green in Shifty's tail could represent fur. Because bushy tails are made up mostly of fur. truckwithfoot.png|Lifty's foot is still attached to the board... Trufflesbuns.png|...but now it's gone. Pet Peeve S4E4 HandyWithoutEars.png|Handy once again missing his ears. S4E4 Pet Peeve Poor Handy.png|Handy gets a dent on his helmet... S4E4 Pet Peeve Finally free.png|...then the dent is gone after he somehow climbs out of the hole. S4E4 Sniffles And Pet.png|There are no trees under the bridge... S4E4 Pet Peeve Handy.png|...but now there are. S4E4 PP The Mole's death.png|The Mole's skull should not be visible, since the entire front half of his face was sliced off. A Vicious Cycle S4E5 VC Cub.png|Cub is able to ride his trike without touching the pedals. S4E5 Beforestrike.png|Cub, Lumpy and Disco Bear are nowhere to be seen. Put Your Back Into It S4E6 Discobread.png|Disco Bear missing his ears. S4E6 Showerofpain.png|The duct tape remains on Disco Bear even though his clothes are off (possibly done for comedic effect). Spare Tire S4E7 What's it.png|How did that trail of fire get under her pool without burning it? S4E7 Spare Tire After the explosion.png|Everything was destroyed, except Pop's pipe and Lumpy's bow tie (which is layered wrong). S4E7 Floating bowtie.png|Lumpy's bow tie somehow stays aloft. S4E7 Trail of blood and gasoline.png|Mole leaves both a trail of blood and another of gas... S4E7 No blood just fire.png|...but now the blood is gone. S4E7 Atthedoctors.png|Giggles' blood is a VERY light shade of pink. However, it might be her hospital bed soaking it in. Camp Pokeneyeout S4E8 Camp Cuddles and Toothy.png|Cuddles and Toothy missing their tails. S4E8 Stoneintrumpet.png|A stone blown out of Lumpy's trumpet... S4E8 Smallrockbigrock.png|...hits a boulder much further and higher than he stands. Dream Job S4E9 Sniffles Looks At The Wheel.png|Sniffles is missing his pocket protector. S4E9 The Ears Through The Helmet.png|The tips of Sniffles' ears can be seen through his helmet. Category:Image Galleries